What? More Idiots?
by oh Schnitzel
Summary: This is the sequel to my story '3 Crazy Idiots' if you haven't read that one then I suggest you go do that. In this story many surprises will be revealed. I'm not going to say anything else as that would give away too much of the plot. Rated M because some people do not like violence or anything like that, plus i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello fellow Pirate addicts. **

**I am back with a second book. Hopefully this one will be more eventful than the last. The first chapter is short because I just wanted to let you know what has happened since the last book. Kirsten wrote this chapter, which is why it doesn't sound very much like my normal writing. Kirsten says Hi as well. :)**

* * *

**~Vic's POV~**

I sat on my bed in my new room, surrounded by all my familiar things. It has been two months since Jack and Will left, and every night I hug my pillow a little tighter, imagining it's really Jack that's there. Kirsten, Becca and I have been moved into a safe house because the 'kidnapper' still hasn't been found and the police believe that it isn't safe for us to live separately.

Kirsten has gone out to collect some shopping and Becca has gone to see her family, meaning that I am home alone. I sit in my room just watching YouTube and talking to some of my family over in England on Facebook. I heard a key in the door and knowing that neither of my friends were meant to be home for at least another 2 or 3 hours I grabbed the closest thing next to me that was solid, a lamp.

I walked out into the living room to where the door is, hearing bags shifting in the kitchen I go see who is there. I'm just about to hit the person over the head when they turn around, it's just Kirsten. She has a big goofy grin on her face. Grabbing one of the bags she runs into the bathroom. I bang on the door a couple of times.

"Kirsten what's wrong with you? If your thinking of turning bulimic because you have gotten a little fatter lately, don't do it, it isn't worth it!" I shout through the door. She has actually tired that once a couple of months ago and I was so scared, I don't want her to turn bulimic.

"Nothing is wrong, if anything, everything is more than alright!" Kirsten replies and I can hear the happiness in her voice.

I go back to what I am doing before; I know Kirsten will tell me when she's ready. We tell each other everything. Kirsten didn't always tell everything to Becca, but that is because she didn't want to scare her.

**~Kirsten's POV~**

I have been sick for a while now and I do know why. I was too afraid to tell the others though, but now it's getting harder to hide. I have grown heaps and baggy shirts are not hiding it anymore. I didn't want to tell them because I was afraid that they would be disappointed in me. When Will came for Christmas, after he proposed to me I told him and he was so happy. We were both so excited. I had always wanted children but I never thought I would meet someone like Will who I would actually want to have children with.

**~Becca's POV~**

I miss my family most out of our group so I am always going to see them. I miss my dog Trouper and rabbits Nibbles and Pebbles most though. We start school next week so I am excited, I'll get to hang out with all of my friends again and I get to do woodwork and art, which are my two favorite subjects.

I have been at my parents for a while and I told Vicky and Kirsten not to expect me home till at least dinnertime, but I just wanted to go home and sleep, I am so tired and with school coming up I need as much sleep as I can get.

**~Vic's POV~**

I hear the door open again and Becca walks in, closing it behind her with a tired sigh. Kirsten has rushed out of the bathroom about an hour or so earlier after taking a shower. I'm king of worried about her but she seems to be happy most of the time, so I guess she must be okay.

"Hey Becca, home early?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm tired so I might go do my chores, after dinner I'm going to watch the next episode of Adventure Time with you guys, then go to bed."

"Hey guys could I talk to you two?" I heard Kirsten say as she walks out of her bedroom and into the living room where Becca and I are.

"Yeah, what's wrong Kirsten?" Becca replies, we all sit down on the couch together.

"Well before I say anything, the answer is in this bag, I'll go into the next room, and I'll come back when you've figured it out." Kirsten placed the bag on the table and left the room.

Becca was the first to move and pick up the bag she looked inside and puled out a little wrapped present. I looked at her confused as she un-wrapped it. Inside was a little stick. We both looked at it in confusion.

I took the stick and looked at it closer. When I flip it over there is a little screen that has a little tick and says '4 months'. I realize what it is and my hand flies to my mouth.

"What is it Mum?" Becca asks me, she truly is like a child, always cute, happy and so innocent.

"It is a pregnancy test," I said quietly. A few minutes later Kirsten walked slowly back into the room looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I ask, almost shouting, "You knew about it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I have for about 3 months and I'm 4 months now, I've known about it since we got back, I only told you now because it's getting too hard to hide." She replies in a hushed whisper still looking at the floor, "I was too afraid to tell you because I was afraid you would be disappointed in me."

"Why would you think that? You're family and we love you; we will look after you through everything! No matter what! does Will know?" Becca replies, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah he does, I told him after he proposed to me." Kirsten has a slight smile on her face probably remembering the moment. Maybe we could have a joined wedding.

I let tears stream down my face, I'm angry with her because this would change her life so drastically that she will never be the same again. Does this mean that she can't go back with us? Or will she have to bring the baby? Will she even have had the baby then? Would Will come here? I have no idea what will happen.

* * *

**Well there is it, I hope you liked it then please leave a review. Constructive criticism is very welcome but please no flames. **

**Also I have just started a YouTube account called 'Victoria Night' you should check it out, it will be kind of like a blog/rant channel. I have posted my first two videos, **_**'Hello Fellow Internet Addicts' **_**and **_**'The Best Friend Tag'. **_**The first one is just introducing me and the second is my friend and I answering questions.**

**Well bye bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello fellow pirate addicts!**

**So here is the second chapter, as I promised some new people will be introduced in this chapter, they will be staying for quite a while. I was a little iffy about whether I should add them or not, but with a little persuasion form Kirsten I thought eh, it's my story, I want to add the rest of my friends into it and everyone else can like it or lump it.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

**~Becca's POV~**

'Vic, have you seen my shoes?' I call, looking in the most likely places.

'Behind the couch,' she shouts back from the kitchen.

'Thanks mum!'

It's the first day of our year 12…again. We had to repeat the year as we were gone for most of it. I'm kind of sad about this as our friends aren't going to be there this year, but at least we get to see them on the weekends and we get to talk to them over a joined Facebook chat.

At the moment we're rushing around, getting ready. Kirsten is making breakfast, Vic is making lunches/recess and I'm getting dressed. I hate waking up for school; it took the others at least four tries before I finally woke up.

Sitting down in front of the TV I turned it on, the news is playing. I'm about to change it but the headline '4 teenagers found' distracts me.

'Finally after a long wait, the four missing teenage girls have been found,' the reporter announces, 'They had been kidnapped, three from their very own high school the last fell overboard on family holiday in the Caribbean, after an incredible journey they finally found their way back home, isn't that right Jim?' the lady asks the man sitting next to her.

'Well, your mostly right, three of the girls were found wandering around deliriously outside the very school they were taken from, but sadly one of the girls did not make it, here's footage of the three survivors,' he replies then brings up footage of the day we were found. We're being coerced into different cars outside the police station and trying to avoid the press, Vic has tears running down her face, we had just told Dana's family what had happened. Kirsten and I would have been crying too, but at the time we knew we had to be strong for Vic, she knew Dana better than any of us, they had been best friends since primary school. Having to bring up the bad memories caused the usually strong girl to crack and burst into tears.

'That's right Jim, now the kidnapper is still on the loose, all we have is this drawing to go off, the girls never saw the man's face as he would always wear a black ski mask.' The lady Linda I think her name is continues.

I sit there in silence as they show a few interviews with random people who are saying the same thing, how sad it was that this happened.

As the report changes to a different topic I stand up to walk away. The others are standing behind me; both of their faces are neutral. None of us know how to react to this.

'Did they have to use the shot of me crying? I looked like an idiot!' Vic says, making us laugh and breaking the silence.

Turning off the TV we go about finishing our daily routine.

**~Kirsten's POV~**

School is just as annoying as ever, only this time people are staring at us. We had to move to a new school as they thought it wouldn't be safe for us to stay at our old one.

I don't mind it, but Vic hates it, although she loves the uniform, they are the traditional Japanese uniform look, just with longer skirts. By that I mean it has the button up white shirt, blazer over the top and the knee high white socks.

'I hate it here, the teachers are mean and we don't know anyone,' I whine for the tenth time today. It's lunch and we finally found a place with no one else, funnily enough it's the rooftop, reminding me strongly of anime…that is kind of what gave us the idea. The teachers don't mind us being up here as long as we tell whoever is on duty first.

Leaning back I sighed, I'm sick of the looks and stares. I've been getting them worse than the others, not only am I one of the 'surviving three' but I'm also the one with the baby bump. That secret didn't even last until the third lesson, as soon as I stood up everyone started questioning me about it, if it wasn't for Vic who pulled me away I wouldn't have been able to handle it.

'Don't worry we'll deal with it together,' she says bringing me out of my thoughts. I smile tiredly and sit up straighter, taking out my food I start to eat. Everything's quiet and peaceful up here, no wonder it's a great hangout place in the animes.

'But then I called her an ugly little-,'

'Millie!'

Flashes of conversations drift up to us from the stairs, making us tense up a bit. Sitting up even straighter I lean against the wall behind my back, the others look to each other nervously, we stop eating and pack our food away.

We heard these voices in home group; they belong to two members of a girl group. They sound like the traditional men girls, who make it their goal to make other people's lives a living nightmare.

'Oh hey new girls!' one of them greets, walking towards us, a smirk forming on her face. This is Millie, blonde hair and blue eyes; the perfect figure and a perfect face, caked with make up. She seems to be the leader of the group.

There are five members in total, the others being her lackeys. First there's Brooke, she seems to be a Millie look alike, same hair and eye colours, same style but her face isn't as pretty. In fact none of them are, maybe that's why Millie's the leader. Anyway thirdly there's Rachel, light brown hair and brown eyes. Lastly there's the twins Sherita and Sam, identical in every way, same blue eyes and their black hair are cut into the same style. All of them have the disgusting looking drawn on eyebrows and matching sneers.

'Hi,' Becca whispers, not looking them in the eyes and leaning toward Vic a little.

All of our stuff is packed away so if we need to leave we can do so quickly. I'm about to make an excuse, but am interrupted by Millie.

'So tell us, how did you get pregnant? Were you raped?' She asks, addressing me and being completely insensitive.

I didn't know what to respond so I stay silent and look to the others for help, they don't know what to say either. I rub the back of my neck and Vic starts playing with her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

Realizing they aren't going to get answer they laugh and walk off to the other side of the roof. Slowly trying not to draw attention to ourselves, we stand up and try to leave the roof, but the twins stand in our path before we could reach the door.

'What's wrong? Didn't mean to scare you?' Sherita asks, laughing again.

'Um, excuse us,' Becca replies, stepping forward trying to get past. Eventually they budge, stepping to the side and allowing us to walk down the stairs. We can hear them laughing behind our backs as we descend.

Sighing I just ignore them, the other do the same, but I can see the anger on Vic's face. She hate it whenever one of her friends are hurt or being bullied.

The rest of the week was uneventful, other than the bullying got worse, but that doesn't matter. They only make snide little comments and other petty things like that.

The bell to go home has just buzzed, like most schools the students are leaving as if there is a plague of spiders inside. Tomorrow Becca, Vic and I are getting together with a few of our friends; they'll be staying for the long weekend, Monday is a public holiday.

Just like the others we rush home, we don't have far to go, as our house is just a street away, which is good, as I can't exactly walk very far. Our friends will be here in about half an hour.

After setting our bags down we go about moving the couches to the edge of the living room, like at Vic's we will be sleeping on mattresses, except Becca will have to sleep on the couch and three of the mattresses are blow up one.

As soon as we have finished setting up the room how we want it to look, the doorbell rings.

'Hey guys!' Vic greet as she opens the door.

We have three friends over, Jen, Jade and Tahli. They are all still in their school uniforms as they came straight from school. Like usual Tahli's brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, she has mega curly hair that she doesn't like, so she either has it up in a ponytail or straightens it. Her hazel eyes, are full of warmth, like usual.

Jade practically bounces into the kitchen as soon as the door is opened, setting about making herself, and everyone else when reminded, a cup of coffee. She practically lives on coffee. Her black hair is pulled up into a slightly messy ponytail. She has green eyes with a hint of brown.

Jen on the other hand is much calmer, walking in after the others and giving us all hugs before placing her bag in the living room, her brown hair falling over her face and covering her brown eyes as she bends down.

'How are you all?' I ask siting down on the couch. Becca, Tahli and Jen join me, Vic went to help Jade in the kitchen.

'Good! How are you?' Tahli replies happily.

'Great!'

The others have been told previously about the pregnancy so it isn't a shock for them. Luckily they didn't ask too many questions about how it happened. They were told that it wasn't rape and they were fine with that.

As it is a long weekend our friends have bought a few pairs of clothing, they are packed into suitcases, which are now in the middle of the lounge room. Allowing our friends to change out of their uniform Vic and Becca set about placing packets of chips into bowls, Vic also makes a fruit platter.

Setting them on the table underneath the plasma TV they come sit down next to me on the couches, by this time the others are done changing and join us in the lounge room. We have planned to have today as a big movie night, tomorrow will be homework and Sunday night will be more fun and games.

'What do we want to watch?' Becca asks looking through the movies; Jen joined her looking through the cabinet.

'What about Pirates of the Caribbean?' Jen asks holding up the movie, this is met with an awkward silence. The other three look to us confused as our faces fell.

'What's wrong? You usually love Pirates,' Tahli states concern in her voice. We look at the ground, not knowing what to say. We do love the movies and the characters in it, but we can't watch it. We haven't been even been able to so much look at the movie's box let alone play it; it's just too painful.

'I think I can answer that!' I bright peppy voice says, appearing in a puff of pink smoke in front of the TV.

The others jump and stare, Jen swears, us three greet her with hellos. Our friends stare at the beautiful lady and us as if we have all merged together to create a beautiful and terrifying monster.

Today Aphrodite's blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun with a white hairpin. She is wearing a plain, white, strapless tube dress, with a white belt around the center. The belt is a big, fat knot on the front of her stomach. Her shoes are white high heels, not that you can see them much as the dress covers her feet.

'W-what's going on?' Jade asks, snapping out of the stupor before the others.

'This is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty,' Vic replies, as if it's common knowledge. Said goddess just smiles at the three gob smacked girls.

'Well, to keep a long story short, when your friends went missing they weren't kidnapped by a fat man, they were transported to an alternate dimension, to the world of the Pirate Of The Caribbean!' the goddess starts explaining, her arms fly up at the end with a huge smile on her face, 'I've decided to tell you this because guess what, it's time for them to leave again, and you three are going with them!' she finishes, bringing her hands together in a praying motion in front of her chest, the huge smile never leaving her face.

'Now you three go get you stuff and meet us back here,' she orders pointing to Vic, Becca and I, we do as she says with no questions asked.

**~Vic's POV~**

It didn't take us long to pack, as we never really unpacked when we moved into this house, we were kind of lazy and just got our clothes out of our cases. Becca and I are just taking our clothes, Kirsten is taking clothes as well as another case with the few belongings we had last time but never ended up using. The second case contains things such as, an old stove kettle, a bag of coffee, tea bags and other luxury items that may be hard to come by whilst we are away on a pirate ship. Kirsten also packs a few of the baby clothes and items that we bought, I mean she is four months pregnant, that's about halfway through, you never know when…that…is going to happen.

Placing the suitcases down in the living room, we look to the others. Becca started explaining the situation more to them, as I join in I bring by hand up to my neck and…nothing. Snapping my hand away I panic, where is it? Where's my necklace? Looking around widely I start rushing around, looking everywhere.

'Vic, what's wrong?' Kirsten asks, watching me rush around the lounge room. The others are still being filled in on the situation.

'My necklace, have you seen it?' I ask, pushing one of the cushions out of the way.

'Vic, calm down, you gave it to me to look after whilst we were at school,' she says taking the familiar thick gold chain out of her pocket. I resist the urge to snatch it away and clutch it to my chest, instead settling for thanking her, taking it calmly and placing it around my neck straight away. I hate taking it off now, I feel naked without it, kind of like Tahli with her watch.

The others finally notice our little exchange, Jade walks forward and takes ahold of the ring.

'Hey, what's this?' she asks, turning it over in her hand, inspecting it from every angle.

'You know how I have always liked Captain Jack, yeah…well…now I'm kind of, sort of, engaged to him,' I mutter, going red.

'I'm also getting married to Will, as soon as we get to their world,' Kirsten says, they stare at us for a few seconds.

'Well…congratulations, I suppose,' Jade mutters letting go of the ring with a smile, after Jen and Tahli get a look at it I stuff it back into my shirt for safe keeping.

'Now that that's out of the way, lets get going!' the goddess exclaimed, once again smiling hugely.

'Wait, don't we gat a say in this?' Jade shouts, stopping Aphrodite from poofing us away. The goddess stops, looking taken aback, she frowns slightly, thinking about her answer.

'No!' she smiles, snapping her fingers, making our belonging and us disappear from the mattress filled room.

Unlike last time we do not faint, but just like last time we are in the middle of a town. The others land slightly dizzily but manage to keep their balance, me on the other hand ends up falling flat on her face. Once again we have people staring at us from all directions, Tahli walks over and helps me back to my feet.

The goddess is nowhere to be found, but she did leave a note and the faint hint of rose in her wake. Jen picks up it up and starts to read:

_Apologies children_

_I can not exactly be there when you arrive, even though I did just take you there myself. Anyway, I have taken you to the exact place that Becca and Vic were taken to the first time, right in the middle of Port Royal. _

_Rest assured, even though Vic is a know pirate, none of the guards will throw you in jail._

_Kirsten about your wedding, everything will be the same as what Elizabeth would be having, only you will be the bride instead._

_You may notice that your luggage is missing, well it's not, your cases have been shrunk and are in your pockets as we speak, to enlarge them again you have to press the button in the middle of the case and say the word 'groß' (said gross) and to make them smaller again press the button and say 'klein' (they are the German words for big and small, I know I'm very original.)_

_Well you all have a dock to find and a wedding to attend to so._

_Bye bye!_

'Well then, what now?' Jen asks, as she finishes reading the note, it sets itself on fire and turns to ashes in her hands.

'Should we go find Will?' I ask, patting my jeans down, getting rid of all the dust and dirt from falling over, the others nod. After gathering our bearings, we decide to head in the direction of the sea as that would be the most likely place that someone would find a dock.

* * *

**Well there it is, chapter 2. I hope you liked it, if you did and even if you didn't please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.**

**Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I just wanted to hurry it up and get them into the actual story as it feels like I'm writing too much of my own content.**

**Anyway, bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys**

**Again I know this chapter is a little rushed, but I wanted to hurry up and get on with the main story line instead of writing my own material.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**~Kirsten~**

'Will!' I shout, rushing forward and flinging my arms around his shoulders. He laughs and swings me around in his arms. He sets me down on the floor right as the others walk through the front door of the governor's mansion.

'Sorry, but I can't stay, you know, since there's a wedding to prepare for and all,' Will says, he gave me a peck on the cheek and rushed out the door.

I'm marched into Elizabeth's bedroom which is full of maids; Elizabeth is in the corner offers me congratulations. I thank her as the wedding dress form the movie is brought out. I smile; nod and they help me step into it, it has to be adjusted slightly to accommodate for the baby bump.

Looking at myself in the mirror my smile grows, I'm actually marrying Will. I giggle and turn towards the door. Jen, Becca and Vic walk in wearing matching gowns, the bride's maids and the maid of honor.

'You ready?' Vic asks, standing in the doorway.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' I whisper, we walk out the door and to the courtyard.

Becca and Jen walk down the red-carpeted isle, then Vic then me. We get to the end and Will grabs hold of both my hands, I can't wipe the huge smile off my face.

Whilst saying our vows I notice the day darkening as large clouds roll over the sky.

'You man now kiss your bride,'

With that I am pulled into a chaste kiss, we may be getting married but we still aren't big on public displays of affection. Soon after rain starts falling and guards march into the area. They clasp shackles around Will's wrists and drag us under the shade. Vic, Becca, Jen and Tahli are shoved next to me.

'Make way, let me through!' The governor shouts, pushing past the massive crowd, two spears are thrown across his chest before he could make his way to us. Elizabeth is next to him, looking just as confused as her father.

'Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long,' one of the men says stepping forward.

'Cutler Beckett?' Mr Swann asks, confused.

'It's _Lord_ now actually.'

The spears are uncrossed and Governor Swann walks forward towards Beckett.

'Lord or not, you have no reason or authority to arrest this man!' he argues, gesturing towards my, husband.

'In fact I do. Mr Mercer!' The man replies. One of the many surrounding men steps forward, holding a wooden box. A scroll of paper is taken out and given to the Governor, 'The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner,' the man explains.

He looks at it, and then does a double take, 'This warrant is for Kirsten Harrison!'

'Oh is it? How annoying, my mistake, arrest her,' he replies, taking the scroll back.

'On what charges?' I shout as arms grab me from both sides, as all my friends shout no in protest.

'Aha, here's the one for William Turner, and I have another one for Mr. James Norrington, is he present?' Beckett, says ignoring the questions.

'What are the charges?' I persist.

'Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago,' the Governor replied.

'I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked,' Beckett replied.

'Lord Beckett, in the category of the questions not answered-' Will begins, but Elizabeth cut him off.

'These people are under the jurisdiction of the of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what they are charged with!' She stepped forward, shoving the men out of the way, like they were nothing but fickle leaves being blown away by a gale force wind.

'The charge…is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for the which the…' The Governor breaks off, staring at the paper in horror.

'For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death, perhaps you remember a pirate named Jack Sparrow?' Beckett says, stepping up to Will.

'_Captain!_' Vic and I shout. Vic is currently standing in front of me.

'Captain Jack Sparrow,' Will says softer.

'Captain Jack Sparrow, yes, I thought you might,' Beckett replies, turning towards me and the girls he points to Vic, 'Oh and there's a warrant for this one as well.'

**~Gibbs~**

'50 men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum,' I sing, and then take a swig from the bottle in my hand.

Leaning against the side of the ship I once again look out to the horizon. Unlike the last fifty times I've done this I can see the silhouette of the Captain rowing towards us.

'Not according to plan?' I ask, as I help him up on deck.

'Complications arose, ensued, were overcome,' he replies, swaying slightly on the spot. He walks over to the helm and takes his position at the wheel.

'You got what you went in for then?' I follow him, handing the skeleton leg I was given over to Cotton.

'Muhuh,' he mumbles, taking out a sheet of parchment from his coat. He waves it around; the crew starts to look disgruntled.

'Captain, I think the crew – meaning me as well – were expecting something a bit more…shiny, what with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure in it,' I say.

'And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic,' Luke, the boisterous twin says, leaning on the shoulder of his sister, Layla.

'And the hurricane!' Marty adds, everyone mumbles and nods in agreement.

'All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating,' I finish.

'Shiny?' Jack asks.

'Aye, shiny,' I agree.

'Is that how you're all feeling then? Perhaps ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?' he says, displeasure evident on his face.

'Awk, walk the plank!' Skittles the parrot squawks, Cotton grabs his beak before he can say anything else.

Jack cocks his pistol and points it at the parrot 'What did the bird say?' he shouts, silently daring anyone to repeat its words.

'Don't blame the bird, show us, what is on that piece of cloth there,' Luke responds for the rest of us.

Everyone turns to look pointedly at the roll of cloth in the Captain's hands. Suddenly Jack the monkey swings down and steals the roll from the captain, Jack shoots the monkey and takes back the stolen cloth.

'You know that don't do no good,' I say, standing next to the Captain.

'It does me,' he replies unrolling the small scroll.

'It's a key,' Marty says.

'No, muck better, it is a drawing of a key,' he shows it around. At the disgruntled look on everyone's faces he continues, 'Gentlemen, what do keys do?'

'Keys…unlock things?' Layla answers, unsure.

'And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable, so, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!' I say, trying to put two and two together.

'No, we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks, so, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key that unlocks it?' he instantly replies.

'So, we're going after this key!' I say trying desperately to decode the Captain's cryptic message.

'You're not making and sense at all, anymore questions?'

'So…do we have a heading?' Marty asks.

'Ah, a heading, set sail in a…' we watch as he stand with his compass, his finger following the point's swiveling, 'General…' finally he gives up, 'That way direction,' he says, pointing to his left.

'Captain?' I question.

'Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works,' he then shoos pirates out of his way as he heads towards his cabin.

I'm left standing with the twins and Marty.

'I've noticed lately, the Captain seems to be acting a bit stranger…er,' the dwarf comments.

'Setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed, you mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for all of us,' I agreed, leaning against the rail. The others nod and go about their business; once again I look out towards the horizon, sigh, then make like the others and take my place behind the helm.

* * *

**Well there it is, chapter 3. I hope you liked it, if you did then please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.**

**Anyway, bye bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

**Hello fellow Pirate Addicts!**

**How are you all today, good? Bad? Well either way, the next chapter is here!**

**So without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

'Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered sir,'

I'm marched into Beckett's office; we stop in front of his desk.

'Those wont be necessary,' Beckett says motioning towards the shackles around my wrists, the guard nods and unlocks them. 'The East Indian Trading Company has need for your services,' The lord pours out two drinks and offers me one, despite my thirst I ignore the drink comply, he places it back on the table and continues talking, 'We wish for you to act as out agent in a business transaction with out mutual friend – Captain Sparrow.'

'More acquaintance than friend, how do you know him?' I ask.

'We've had dealings in the past,' he lifts a red hot 'P' poker out of the fire and inspects it, 'and we've each left our mark on the other.'

'What mark did he leave on you?'

Beckett ignores my question and places the poker back into the fire, 'By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free, I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession.'

'Recover, at the point of a sword?' I ask, watching him as he walks slowly around his office.

'Bargain,' he stops walking and opens a small brown box, he removes a leather case and takes out a few sheaves of paper, 'Letters of marque, you will offer what amounts to a full pardon – Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England.'

'Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free,' I scoff.

He laughs softly, 'Freedom,' Beckett places the papers back in the box and walks over to the balcony, I follow him, 'Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in, Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you Mr Turner, you and your wife face the hangman's noose.'

I think for a moment, 'So you get both Jack and The Black Pearl.'

'The Black Pearl?' he asks, turning towards me.

'The property you want that he possesses,' I reply.

'A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerable smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times, a compass?' The gears click together in my head, it must be clear on my face as he continues, 'Ah, you know it, bring back that compass, or there's no deal.'

He walks back inside; I stay for a few more seconds then follow.

**~Jack's POV~**

Nearly…nearly...god dammit! Stupid compass. This thing is both a blessing and a curse. Why won't it just stay still, it's making charting almost impossible. I tap the glass, trying to get it to stay still, noting happens; I growl internally and contemplate giving up.

I pick up my bottle of rum that's next to my map and go to take a swig, but to my dismay it's empty, I turn it upside down in the hopes of even catching one drop, but alas…nothing.

'Why is the rum always gone?' I mutter, placing the bottle back on the table. I get up from my chair and wobble slightly as my head goes dizzy, 'oh, that's why,' I say.

Rum, I need rum, I also need something, or rather, someone else, but that is harder to achieve. She sadly is not even in this…planet? Anymore. I walk out of my quarters and through the row of hammocks hanging down below.

I step into a room and look at the shelves either side, empty. My heart drops heavy in my chest, I almost turn and leave dejectedly until I see it. My love, my one and only, RUM!

I rush to the bottle and snatch it off the shelf; lifting it up I inspect the contents. The smile slides off my face and I feel like crying. Sand? It's full of sand? What idiot would fill a rum bottle with sand? When I find who did this they are going to wish they were never born!

'Time's run out Jack,' I hear a voice say from behind me.

I drop the bottle and turn around, the lantern lights the culprits face.

'Bootstrap, Bill Turner?' I ask, shocked. My blood runs cold; as I stare are the man in front of me.

'You look good Jack,' he says, the barnacles glowing eerily in the lanterns light.

'Is this a dream?' I mutter, staring at him, although if it is, it's more like a nightmare.

'No,'

'I thought not, if it were, there'd be rum,' Bootstrap stretches out his arm, offering me his bottle; I take it from him and take a swig. Ah, the sweet nectar sent by the gods, better than any fruit, wine or beverage placed on this earth.

'You got the Black Pearl, I see,' the man in front of me says, bringing me back to Earth.

'I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way. You son…' I begin, but trail off seeing the look on his face.

'William? Ended up pirate after all?' he whispers, I almost feel sorry for him. I would have if I didn't know that his visit has come with bad news for me, speaking of which;

'And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?' I ask.

'He sent me, Davey Jones,' Bootstrap replies, I freeze. I knew it would be bad.

'Ah, so it's you then. He shanghaied you into service the?' I ask, taking another swig from the bottle.

'I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack,' he replies. Just at that moment a small crab crawls out of his sleeve, he grabs it and shoves the tiny crustacean in his mouth, I cringe slightly. 'I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon; I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it.'

'It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment,' I muse.

'You made a deal with him too Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain,' he said, finally looking up from the wooden floor he had been staring at.

'Technically I-' he cut me off.

'Jack, wont be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me; apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship,' he said.

'Yes, but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there's really-'

'Then it's the locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag The Pearl back to the depths and you along with it.' He says, cutting me off once again.

'Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?' I ask, trying hard not to let my voice raise a few octaves.

'I already told you Jack; the time is up,' he replies, placing something in my hand. 'It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot,' I unclench my fist, I watch as a black mark spreads across my palm…and I panic.

'All hands on deck!' I shout running through the crew's quarters, my now broken bottle of rum forgotten on the ground 'Make faster-gasket! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it!' I run up the stairs, 'I want movement!' behind me, chaos and confusion is happening, with people running around left, right and center.

I can hear Gibbs yelling, but I can't understand his words, I'm pretty sure I yell some more as well. I hide under the stairs and carefully wrap my hand with a cloth.

'Do we have a heading?' Gibbs says, startling me and causing me to jump.

'Ah! Rum! Land!' I shout, still panicking.

'Which port?' Gibbs insists.

'I didn't say port. I said land, any land.' Jack the monkey, swings down and knocks my hat off and over the rail. Why did we keep that damn thing? Oh right, my love wanted me to.

'Jack's hat! Steer about!' Gibbs orders.

'No, no leave it,' everyone stares at me, 'Rum!' I shout, hoping that would explain everything, I hurry away back to my place under the stairs.

'Back to your stations, the lot of ya!' Gibbs orders, before turning back to me.

'Shh' I say, trying to stand as still as possible.

'For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?' he exasperates.

'Nothing,' I say, too fast for it to sound believable.

He shakes his head and walks away, I stay where I am internally cringing and once again trying to make myself as still as I can possibly be.

**~Vic's POV~**

Sigh, once again behind bars…joy. Kirsten is sitting quietly on a bench at the back of the cage whilst I pace back and forth. Once again, none of my friends are allowed to come see us, they are currently with Elizabeth in her family's mansion.

I'm about to say something but our attentions are brought to Will as he rushes into the room.

'You're not…you can't be here,' the guard stammers, trying to block his path.

'I think you find he can,' Governor Swann says, walking in after him, the guard steps out of his way. Will nods his thanks and rushes to the gate door, Kirsten follows suit.

'I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped,' Will explains hurriedly.

'No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom,' Mr Swann cuts in.

'Is that a lack of faith in Jack…or me?' Will asks.

'You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?' he looks around and starts whistling, I stop him before he can walk away.

'Why are you even helping us?' I snap, joining Kirsten at the gate, she squeezes my shoulder.

'Because my daughter is rather fond of you, and…you helped bring my Elizabeth back to me, for that I will be eternally grateful,' he replies, the last part in a whisper, then he goes back to his search.

'I have faith in you, both of you. Where will you find him?' Kirsten reassures, bringing the attention back to Will.

'Tortuga, I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him and then I intent to return here to rescue you,' he replies.

'I'll wait for you,' Kirsten says.

'Keep a weather eye on the horizon,' Will leans in close, their lips almost touch, but at the last moment he tears away and out the door.

**~Will's POV~**

Like I said I start my search at Tortuga, as of yet I have had no luck. My face is still bruised for that wench who slapped me. Most people think he's dead, or lying drunk somewhere and dying. I know better, it's Jack, he won't die that easily and besides if he is dying I will bring him back to purely kill him myself for all the trouble he's causing me.

The other girls, Tahli, Rebecca, Jen and Jade all decided to join me on my quest.

The man currently rowing our boat stopping a few meters from shore brings me back from my thoughts.

'What's wrong, the beach is right there?' I ask, confused. He replies in a language I don't understand, after a few more attempts at getting him to row further I finally give up and we all dive in.

Wading ashore we start to shout out trying to get an answer. No one does, I know they're here though; the Pearl is currently to my right.

Giving up on shouting I sigh and start my trek through the jungle in front of me. The others opt to stay behind with the ship.

Startling me Skittles flies seemingly out of nowhere, landing on a nearby branch. Before I can say anything he instantly starts squawking at me.

'Awk, don't eat me!' My face contorts with confusion.

'I'm not going to eat you.' I reply hesitantly.

'Don't eat me, don't eat me, Awk!' he continues, I give up and continue on.

Until eventually I spot something hanging on a vine, upon closer inspection I realize what it is, Gibb's canteen. I follow the rope tied to it until I find the end. I must have stepped on a trap as I am flung upsides down; I flail my sword around wildly, shouting threats and anything I can think of. I am completely surrounded. I continue my shouting, until one of the natives shoots me with a dart, effectively shutting me up.

Waking up groggily I look around, realization hits me like a sack of bricks. I turn my head to the side and a wide smile spreads on my face.

'Jack? Jack Sparrow, I can honestly say I'm glad to see you,' I say, almost laughing with relief. The smile slowly disappears from my face, as he shows no sign of recognition, he stands up and pokes me in the shoulder. I continue, 'Jack, it's me! William Turner!'

He turns to one of the natives next to him, 'Pah se ko?' he asks, I stare even more confused.

'Teen dada, eeseetis,' the native replies, all of the others nods their agreement.

'Tell the to let me down.' I yell.

'Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi,' he approaches me, 'Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip' he continues, miming a scissor action.

All the natives 'ahh' with realization, oh he will pay for this.

'Jack, the compass it's all I need!' I shout, noticing it handing from his belt, 'Kirsten and Vic are in danger, we were arrested for trying to help you, they face the gallows!' his eyes, flicker to mine at the mention of his fiancé, he seems slightly stumped for a few seconds then goes back to what I can now only assume is an act.

He stands a moment thinking, 'Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki'' liki,' He says, before waving me away.

'Jack, what did you tell them? No! Jack what about the girls? Jaaack!' I question as I am carried of by the giant mass of natives.

* * *

**Well there it was,**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in the review section below. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but please not flames.**

**Well on that note, **

**Bye, bye, for now!**


End file.
